yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Rare Hunter
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Rare Hunter. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rodri cyberdog (Discusión) 01:06 21 ago 2011 Ilustraciones Diferentes No se pero oye.... no veo el problema de agregar cartas con un diferente '''Diseño'.'' Sé que son pocas pero dan un poco mas de belleza a la pagina y yo te pregunto: Que clase de problemas pueden haber si las agrego??? caera un meteorito xD Erickspace 21:43 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Cargo Por cierto, hasta ahora no has tenido errores al editar y pareces ser un usuario que está bastante familiarizado con las wikis ¿te interesaría ser reversor? Ultimamente la cantidad de ediciones diarias ha subido bastante y necesitamos una mano extra. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:49 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :Si te refieres a Ayuda:Reversores, por el momento es todo lo que debes saber. Aunque soy burócrata jamás me ha agradado la idea de que una persona tome todas las decisiones asi es que les voy a preguntar a ellos y en cuanto me respondan te confirmo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:20 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Reversor Bienvenido Rare Hunter, ya eres reversor. Me imagino que ya leíste los artículos de la Ayuda, pero resumiendo los puntos más importantes: * Los mensajes a los usuarios deben ser cordiales y nunca retar (a menos que se trate de vandalismo o que no haga caso reiteradamente). * No pedimos que estés conectado 24 horas al día, pero al menos debes realizar tareas de mantenimiento una vez a la semana. Ser reversor no te impide editar como cualquier otro usuario, pero entre edición y edición no descuides a los otros usuarios. Te presento al resto del equipo: Yo (administrador/burócrata) Mahad (administrador) Csuarezllosa (administrador) Usuario:Pokemonisk (administrador) Usuario:Zanelex (reversor) Usuario:Dóbulex (reversor) Bien, cualquier duda o sugerencia no olvides dejar un mensaje, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC) : Bienvenido al equipo Rare Hunter espero que sigas siendo un excelente editor y ahora también Reversor. Saludos --Mahad mx 01:50 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Reversor Hola, bienvenido espero que te la pases muy bien trabajando en la wiki y hagas un buen trabajo Felicidades --Nisk 22:10 11 sep 2011 (UTC) De mi parte también te deseo la mejor de la suerte como reversor. Felicidades. ATT Zanelex 14:56 12 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Reversor 1) Creo que está pero sólo el link en rojo. Búscalo como "Tin Collector" en la Lista de decks y sobres de expansión en la sección "PROMO" (ver todas las promos o algo así). Si no está claro puedes crearla. 2) Está habilitado, ejemplo Rey de los Sirvientes de la Calavera. Lo tenemos habilitado hace tiempo, pero hay que editar las cartas manualmente. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:37 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Primer proyecto Hola chicos, necesito ayuda para crear las Listas de cartas prohibidas/limitadas que faltan. Les dejo la plantilla: Plantilla:switch listas Los links en rojo son las listas que no están creadas. Este será nuestro primer proyecto. Si lo terminamos haremos otro, veamos con este si podemos trabajar en proyectos. Demás decirles que no hay prisa y cada cual puede crear una nueva lista, completar una que ya esté creada y que se tomen su tiempo, aporten un granito de arena o más cuando estén inspirados, pero veamos cuanto nos demoramos entre todos. Las 3 listas ya creadas son: * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/10 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/01/11 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/11 Si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden preguntarme, me gustaría que confirmaran si desean participar o no, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:02 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Nueva función Hola a todos, les tengo noticias. A raíz de la "avalancha" de ediciones en la última semana solicite a nuestro amigo y helper Cizagna que nos habilitara la función patrullaje. Desde ahora cuando una edición sea realizada aparecerá un signo de exclamación que indique que dicha edición no ha sido revisada; lo mejor es que las ediciones ya revisadas se les quita el marcador y de ese modo no tendremos que revisar todos el mismo artículo como sucede hasta ahora. El gran problema es que sólo estará disponible para los administradores, y en vista de ello pregunté si se puede habilitar para reversores. Si la respuesta es no, entonces tendremos que nombrar un administrador más que, a mi juicio, debería ser Zanelex pero como ya saben la decisión la tomaremos entre todos. Si ello ocurre nombraríamos un nuevo reversor también para ayudar en las otras tareas. Les aviso de cualquier novedad. Para los administradores: La función sólo es visible desde la vista de registro de ediciones (no desde Actividad Reciente). Revisen sus opciones en el ícono del cargo: Las que dicen, "Sólo usuarios anónimos" y "Sólo usuarios registrados". Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:52 20 sep 2011 (UTC) :Puedes usar la plantilla , saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:38 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Preocupación Chicos, estoy un poco preocupado. Hasta ahora ningún administrador me ha hecho comentarios sobre la nueva funcionalidad y por más que reviso no veo que alguien más esté marcando el patrullaje de los artículos. Además me encontré con unas par de imágenes de hace unos días y que no tenían licencia, y nadie lo corrigió (habiendo ediciones suyas entre medio). Y para mi sorpresa nadie le dejó un mensaje al usuario, salvo el último mensaje de Pokemonisk anterior a la subida de dichas imágenes. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para actualizar la wiki, saben que nos faltan secciones y me gustaría enfocarme sólo en eso, pero desgraciadamente las revisiones me quitan tiempo. Ayer por ejemplo actualicé los artículos sobre deck reemplazando las tablas por una Plantilla:ContenidoDeck. Todavía tengo pendiente lo de la lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas desde hace meses. Me intriga saber si de verdad están haciendo correcciones (sé que algunos sí, por los mensajes y por los historiales) y me gustaría saber si cuento con ustedes para dejarles en un 100% la tarea de revisar de ediciones y subidas de archivos. Necesitamos avanzar mucho y eso requiere tiempo. Me preocupa el descuidar la revisión diaria, temo que si la descuido se les pasarán muchos detalles. Necesito una respuesta de parte de ustedes, al fin y al cabo somos un equipo. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:54 22 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Licencia Estaba pensando en usar la misma de Animé. Se puede extender el texto para que diga "animé y manga". Respecto a la lista, sí, normalmente es en marzo y en septiembre, pero en la wiki en inglés hay una sola que salió en enero, tal vez se equivocaron ellos, pero no hay modo de saberlo. Saludos y gracias por los aportes, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:42 23 sep 2011 (UTC) FUENTE La leí y no es 100% confiable, pero es lo que hay, por lo menos es una fuente al fin y al cabo. Una cosa, los editores anteriores colocan los actores y los dejan con link rojos... no vamos a crear en esta wiki paginas para los actores de doblaje asi que si puedes aprovecha de quitarlos, gracias y si usa la fuente, se corrige si hay cambios a futuro --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:05 29 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: Edición especial??? Perdona, Pero no puedo darte mucha información al respecto, Esa curiosidad la escribio si estoy bien el Usuario: Número39Utopía. Lo que hice fue modificara porque el mismo decia que el era el dueño de dicha carta especial (Quiza por eso es una de las razones por la cual es su carta favorita). Nno confirme la autenticidad porque es dificil encontrar el donde estan y el donde se vendieron y no conocia el codigo de la carta, Pero preguntale al usuario: Número39utopía para verificar la información. Perdoname por no ayudarte con más. ATT:Zanelex 01:41 11 oct 2011 (UTC) RE:Invocación Especial En el código fuente de la Plantilla:Carta_de_monstruo, si el atributo está vacío, entonces la carta calcula la invocación de forma automática. Lo que debes añadir es: |invocación=blah blah blah (no permite invocación especial) Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:01 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobre las Imagenes, pues mira, si te has fijado desde que entre a esta wiki eh creado cartas exclusivas del anime y e hecho un par de ediciones a unas cartas que no tenian imagenes y decidi ponerlas, trate de buscar las españolas, pero tenia una marca, y la mayor parte de las cartas españolas las tiene (por lo menos en imagen) es Yugiohcards.es o algo asi, pero el problemas es que tienen la marca de agua lo que hace un problema su rip. Sobre los Dioses temporales y la imagen de video juego pues fue una omicion mia, y launica carta alterada, podria decirse incluso creada es la carta (la 2da foto) de Sadaion, ya que las cartas japonesas despues de quer salio el Tag force 6, no las eh encontrado, que te parece esto, creo los ultimos 6 o 5 articulos que me faltan y junto con la primera ilustración, mientras tu o otro administrador del Wiki ponen la 2da imagen (la ilustracion de la carta) ¿Te parece?, Bueno que tengas buena tarde, noche madrugada o lo que sea. Espero tu respuesta.Issac10mil 01:51 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Cargo Administrador Hola Rare Hunter, gusto en saludarte. Hace tiempo que sigo tus ediciones y eres muy bueno como reversor. Por lo mismo te estoy postulando para administrador. Casi siempre consulto antes con los demás administradores ya que no me gusta tomar decisiones solo, como los demás burócratas. Si ellos aceptan y si estás de acuerdo, como administrador podrías borrar y renombrar imágenes, además de ayudarnos a marcar las revisiones. Espero tu respuesta, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:32 7 nov 2011 (UTC) :Perdón, se me olvidó desbloquear mi página de discusión. Mahad se encargó así que ya puedes responder, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:49 8 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Jajjaja, no de hecho eso era antes. Ni me acordaba de ese artículo. Puedes borrarlo de hecho. Lo que si es que nos vamos a enfocar en proyectos. Necesito que nos ayudes mucho con las tareas de revisión. Gracias por aceptar Rare Hunter y bienvenido al equipo --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:15 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Redirecciones Chicos, saludos a todos. Hay un tema importante que conversar respecto a las redirecciones. Actualmente decks completos han sido creados en base a traducciones sacadas del inglés que a su vez han sido traducidas del japonés. Ahora que se van conociendo las cartas con su nombre real en español, hay que hacer TODOS LOS CAMBIOS NECESARIOS y no sólo redirigir la página. Usen la opción "Lo que enlaza aquí" en "Mis Herramientas" y corrigan todos los enlaces necesarios. Obviamente todos cooperamos asi que hagan una carta a la vez, no todas al mismo tiempo. Esten atentos a las ediciones de los usuarios cuando vean señales de que quieren cambiar el nombre de una página, comprueben los nombres y revisen que coincida con la página. Muchos cambios importantes los hemos realizados en base a intentos de ediciones de los usuarios, por lo tanto hay que estar atentos. El primer caso se dió con Luchador de Cuerda que ahora se conoce como "Guerrero de Cuerda", lo que significa CORREGIR TODOS LOS ENLACES, especialmente en la lista de decks y tablas de arquetipo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:34 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Rare Hunter felicidades por tu ascenso, lo tienes bien merecido por todo lo que has ayudo en el wiki y tus excelente ediciones. ATT: Zanelex 14:35 9 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Cartas Ilegales Hola Rare. Antes usabamos un atributo "|restricción=" pero ahora se hace en base a esta plantilla. Debiera arrojar el valor "-1" para que aparezca como ilegal. Añade las cartas a la lista y modifica las páginas de las cartas en cuestión. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:17 12 nov 2011 (UTC) :Claro, solo que no tengo los sprites. Si los puedes conseguir puedo adaptarlos. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:14 13 nov 2011 (UTC) grasias por el mensaje de mis errores intentare correjirlos y por ultimo una pregunta ¿ como subo imagenes a las pajinas de cartas? es que me di cuenta que muchas no tienen imagen y me gustaria que todas tuvieran asi que quiero aprender a poner imagenes si no te molesta desirme como te lo agradeseria mucho grasias por todoa la ayuda asta aora aunque si me pasaras tu msn o te conectaras en el chat te lo agradeseria mucho qye tengo varias dudas y no se si las puedo solucionar enviando mensajes de este thezeldanegativo 03:47 15 nov 2011 (UTC)thezeldanegativo(link)thezeldanegativo 03:47 15 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Consulta Sería un poco arriesgado promover juegos que no cuentan con los permisos por parte de Konami y asociados. En el fondo, si no tienes los permisos sería ilegal y promover algo ilegal no nos deja muy bien parados. Es sólo por ese detalle que personalmente no me arriesgaría. Si crees que la idea es buena podrías preguntarle la opinión a los demás administradores, dandoles a conocer los puntos mencionados anteriormente. Si todos o la mayoría está de acuerdo, se hace lo que la mayoría decida. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 14:35 15 nov 2011 (UTC) ok no ay problema nadamas si se puede te unes al chat cuando te conectes thezeldanegativo 23:23 15 nov 2011 (UTC)thezeldanegativothezeldanegativo 23:23 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda viejo mi archfiend of gilfer y yo te lo agradecemos. Gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta. Eres grande gracias Gilfers friend 04:49 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Ejemplo algo asi Ediciones Hola,Gracias Por El Aviso De Mis Ediciones,Pero Yo Veo Que Siguen Iguales A Como Las Deje Yo Y Estan Bien. Sebaxx203 23:45 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Ok,gracias por avisar,porsiacaso no soy principiante en las wikis, en las ediciones puse con mayuscula las primeras letras porque vi otra carta que estaba así, y donde le quite el tumbh era porque pense que si no decia Subida Por ------'' se iva a ver mejor,igual gracias por avisarme :) ya no are eso 'Sebaxx203 00:16 21 nov 2011 (UTC)' Ok,ya no are eso de agregarle puntos ahora eh estado agregandole cosas en las Descripciones de las cartas y corriegiendo algunas palabras que estan en ingles o que estan con falta de ortografia en las Descripciones,gracias por avisarme :D 'Sebaxx203 16:34 21 nov 2011 (UTC)' Subir Imagen Hola Denuevo,olle te queria preguntar si es que me podrias ayudar a subir una imagen de una carta,es que donde dice ''SUBIR IMAGEN PARA ESTA CARTA,lo presiono pero despues me dice sigue los pasos,los leei puse todo lo que decia pero cuando le presiono subir archivo me dice algo de que el archivo no es compatible con algo de mime o algo asi,porque pasa eso? Que paso Gilfers friend 01:43 25 nov 2011 (UTC)No qué hize mal ahora yo pensé qué lo estaba haciendo bien. Entonces Gilfers friend 18:48 25 nov 2011 (UTC)Tienes razón no voy a firmar casi ninguno de los qué ponga pero ya está bien como lo corregí. Clasificación por efecto Gilfers friend 20:13 25 nov 2011 (UTC)Cómo le hago para poner los iconos de clasificación por efecto '''Hola amigo me imagino que tu sabes mucho de cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! pero yo no entienedo algo y me gustaria saber si me puedes ayudar?? Es sobre loa cartas Synchronicas yo no combrento cuales son los mounstros cantantes y no cantantes si me podrias ayudar con eso te lo agradeceria mucho xD'' Ah y tambien con los nuevos los numeros o XYZ algo asi creo que es ??? Disculpa si te molesto. Roger 18 23:34 25 nov 2011 (UTC) saludos Rare Hunter. Llevo poco tiempo el este wikia, aunque llevo mucho más siendo fan de yugioh (más al juego de cartas que a la serie), por eso quisiera pedirte ayuda. Me uní al wiki para poder añadir cartas que poseo pero no aparecen aquí (correo infectado, por ejemplo), tengo el problema de que no se cómo hacer una página y me gustaría poder hacerlas para ayudar a los que quieran conocer más. También (corrigeme si me equivoco) tengo cartas como "horror cósmico gangi´el" que no consigo encontrar en el buscador, haciendome pensar que no estan sus páginas redactadas. Necesito ayuda para poner estas cartas en la wikia. Gracias adelantadas por tu tiempo. Bandit keith 20:17 28 nov 2011 (UTC) agradecimiento. Saludos otra vez. Me he mirado toda la sección de ayuda, y por mucho que lo estoy intentando fallo a la hora de poner el texto de la carta, al lado del dibujo de la carta al completo debo escribir su descripción, poniendo exactamente esto "Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo de Nivel 4 o menor boca arriba que controles; este turno puede atacar directamente a tu adversario. Mándalo al Cementerio al final de la Battle Phase". Pero no sale donde deberia, suele aparecer arriba. Me he dado por vencido y lo he dejado, mañana lo intentare otra vez con más calma. Te agradezco tu rapidez en responder, y tu ejemplo me ha animado a crear las páginas (aúnque por ahora he fracasado ¡Qué se le va a hacer! XD). Bandit keith 21:39 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Personajes Sabes he notado qué en la sección de personajes hay muchos errores de ortografía y en algunas partes las palabra están mal escritas.Las qué veo las corrigó pero estoy muy preocupado por esa sección. decks y sobres antiguos Saludos Rare Hunter. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa ¿Sabes cómo conseguir decks o sobres que lleven mucho tiempo? Lo digo porque busco el deck de Syrus Truesdale. Gracias. Por cierto, gracias a ti ya he conseguido subir la carta de Correo Infectado y la de Cóndor Gusto. Bandit keith 19:34 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Me podes ayudar con el articulo de timaeus es que no se subir fotos si soy un bobo.busca el ojo de timaeus y si podes subi las fotos gracias Los Dragones Legendarios Gracias por arreglar el archivo de timaeus y haora subire las cartas de los dragones legendarios y perdoname si tengo algunos errores.Gracias Lautaro elias saifet 21:27 2 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Que opinas del mundo Toon?, porque yo lo uso, y no me va tan mal, convinandolo con otros como agil momonga y germen gigante. Otra cosa, que opinas, cual es mejor, el insecto come-hombres o el viejo mago vengativo? Problemas al Editar Hola quiero preguntarte algo.A veces cuando creo una carta (Pagina claro.) no puedo cambiar al modo visual por que dice que se requiere el modo fuente y al editarlo en modo fuente me sale mal.¿Que ago?Contestame en mi discucion.GRACIAS.Lautaro elias saifet 15:41 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Yu gi oh Fan Cards Hola Rare Hunter nececito tu ayuda.E creado un nuevo wiki llamado Yu gi oh Fan Cards y nececito tu ayuda.Si conoces a alguien que sepa mucho de wikis dile que me ayude a crear plantillas,diseños,etc. ya que quiero que se paresca a este wiki solo que con cartas Fan Arts Esta es la direccion es.yugiohfancards.wikia.com/wiki/Portada o si tu sabes de wikis ayudame y seras un administredor.GRACIAS. Lautaro elias saifet 21:26 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Oye puedes ayudarme a crear plantillas para mi wiki es.yugiohfancards.wikia.com/wiki/portada si sabes crear las plantillas enseñame o si no sabes ve corriendo la voz sobre este wiki asi alguien me ayuda.Lautaro elias saifet 15:47 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda hola puedes ayudarme a crear plantillas en mi wiki Yu Gi oh fan cards.Si puedes enseñarme o aserlas tu mismo deja un mensaje en mi discucion.Lautaro elias saifet 18:15 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevas clasificaciones Me acordé de lo que dijiste sobre las clasificaciones de cartas y hasta ahora añadí "nivel" y "destruir carta)" (agrupa destruir monstruo y destruir magia trampa al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes qué otras clasificaciones serían útiles agregar?, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:02 22 dic 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES Feliz navidad , que te la pases muy bien y cerca de tus ceres queridos y que tus deceos se hagan realidad ATT:Pokemonisk 18:19 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad a todos, estamos haciendo un excelente trabajo. La wiki está dentro de las 10 más grandes y activas de Wikia, gracias a nosotros. Saludos y que el próximo año sea mejor, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:26 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Una Muy Feliz Navidad Quiero decearles a ti Rare Hunter y a todos que tengan una feliz navidad, que la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos, que llega la felicidad a nuestros corazones y que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad y te tengas un prospero 2012. ATT: Zanelex 21:35 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 22:08 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad ¡Feliz Navidad! Les deseo un día de felicidad y dicha a todo el equipo de este wiki que se está convirtiendo en una familia, espero que sigamos creciendo como lo hemos hecho hasta el momento. Sinceramente Mahad マハード 17:15 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Una duda común. Ya que eres administrador quería preguntarte una duda que me ha surgido al editar las estrategias y contraestrategias de algunas cartas, el problema es que al editar una estrategia, quisiera poner los Links de las cartas para hacer mas facil su uso, y poner en negrita algunas cosas y demas, pero solo puedo hacerlo poniendo debajo del titulo de la "Estrategia", si lo pongo en la descripción de la carta del diseño "Estrategia", los links se quitan y las letras en negrita, y si no lo pongo ahi, se queda fuera de la descripcion y no me gusta nada como queda. ¿Cómo puedo poner la descripción bien, y con los links en el diseño "Estrategia"? Gracias. Por cierto... Ya he aprendido como hacerlo, gracias, ya no es necesario que modificques mi ultima edición, aunque el modo fuente me resulta un poco dificil de hacer, por lo que supongo que el metodo mas sencillo es hacerlo en el modo visual y copiar dentro del modo fuente eso a la descripción. Por cierto en el 1º mensaje que me enviastes no entendi muy bien lo que dijistes, te referias a que no puedo añadir una imagen de un monstruo que ya la tiene a mi perfil, o que no puedo subir fotos de monstruos a mi perfil, o nose muy bien para lo que sirve subir fotos a mi perfil, sinceramente. Oh, genial, aunque sigue costando una burrada en internet, al igual que el zombi esparceplaga... Pero bueno, es el precio por el poder jaja. Muchas gracias, si tienes alguna otra sugerencia para un mazo de zombis, que ha sido creado apartir del mazo de zombis 2011 la aceptaré con gusto. Marquimedes 01:06 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya se que no te conozco de nada, pero aun así. ¡Feliz Navidad! . RayoAtronador 10:08 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Rare Hunter, soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustarí que aclarases lo de las licencias de las imágenes. Por favor, saludos. Gratificación Gracias por tu aclaración, me has ayudado mucho. :) Revisión de cambios Hola a todos. Hace poco implementé un link que permite verificar los cambios que no hallan sido marcados como revisados en los últimos 30 días. Estoy con faringitis hace dos días, pero me conecté para ver como iban las cosas. Por lo que veo hace 3 días que nadie (a excepción de Rare Hunter) parece estar revisando los cambios. En su perfil de página, debajo del icono con su cargo, verán la opción Revisión de cambios (filtrado). Si aún no saben cómo marcar un artículo como revisado, pueden preguntarme. Este nuevo link es mejorado con respecto a la opción anterior, sólo marca las ediciones importantes (no marca creación de páginas de usuario, comentarios en discusiones, subidas de archivos, etc.. sólo artículos), y lo mejor es que una vez que se marca un artículo éste desaparece de la lista la próxima vez que revisen (o si actualizan la página que muestra los artículos no marcados). Es importante que revisen todos los artículos diariamente para que la lista no sea tan grande, pq si dejamos pasar muchos días la lista puede crecer demasiado, en parte pq la comunidad ha crecido enormemente. La tarea de marcar sólo la pueden realizar administradores, por eso debo pedirles a ustedes que me ayuden, los reversores no pueden marcar los artículos. Haré una guía sobre cómo hacer esta tarea pero mientras tanto, pregúnten en mi página. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:57 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Postulación a reversor Hace mucho que no nombramos reversor, y a veces es bueno tener entre nosotros a usuarios activos que además hagan buenas ediciones. He visto el historial de ediciones de Eduardo Yuki y me parece que ha contribuido bastante más que otros usuarios, y en tareas complejas como clasificación de efectos y otros. Como siempre, les pido su aprobación o desaprobación para aceptarlo como reversor. La comunidad ha crecido y necesitamos un par de manos creo. Si consideran que ya somos suficientes o alguna otra razón, no se preocupen, lo importante es que la decisión de nombrar o no nombrar nuevos cargos la tomemos entre todos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:00 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Rey de los sirvientes calavera Saludos rare hunter. Siento molestarte, pero en la página del "Rey de los sirvientes calavera" aparecen ciertos datos que no son correctos. Resulta que han escrito en varias secciones que Rey de los sirvientes calavera gana ATK y DEF por cada Sirviente calavera o Rey de los sirvientes calavera en tu cementerio cuando lo correcto es que solo gana ATK, su DEF es siempre 0. Bandit keith 20:01 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Ilustraciones Hola Rare Hunter, gusto en saludarte. Le pedí a Mahad que trabajen en colocar plantillas de personaje, pero te dejé afuera para que pudieses ayudarme con un tema pendiente desde hace mucho: las ilustraciones alternativas. Estoy pensando si añadimos una sección en los artículos parecido a "Apariciones en el Animé" o algo. Hasta ahora sé que por la censura de algunas cartas o americanización, muchas ilustraciones cambian entre OCG y TCG. Además de eso tenemos algunas con múltiples ilustraciones, como el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. La idea es no saturar mucho las páginas de cartas, pero al mismo tiempo encontrar una manera inteligente de mostrar distintas ilustraciones. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? Me escribes cuando encuentres alguna forma, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:12 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Imágen Hola Rare Hunter sólo pasaba para preguntarte si tenías alguna imágen de buena calidad para Ptera Oscuro y Yaiba Robo ya que no he encontrado alguna de buena calidad como las de Tag Force, espero que si las tengas Saludos --Mahad マハード 04:34 22 ene 2012 (UTC) : Gracias por las imágenes seguimos en contacto. --Mahad マハード 04:54 22 ene 2012 (UTC) : Hola nuevamente Rare Hunter me preguntaba si tenías alguna imágen para Huevo de Araña, una mejor para Héroe Elemental Divine Neos, Dragón Mascota de Arpía y Armityle, el Fantasma del Caos ya que las imágenes que tienen son de mala calidad. Saludos --Mahad マハード 02:59 1 feb 2012 (UTC) : Gracias una vez más --Mahad マハード 03:23 1 feb 2012 (UTC) crear pagina no entiendo ni "j" como hacer mi pagina explicame porfavor. pst: tienes el juego yu gi oh over the nexus para computador o r4i goldcc plisss --Astrofranz 02:23 23 ene 2012 (UTC) r4i gold cc o notbook oye te quiero preguntar siesque tienes el juego yu gi oh over the nexus 2011 para que me lo pases una descarga en r4i gold cc o en notbook porfavor y tambien el emulador de nintendo, te lo agradeceria siesque lo tienes. pst: quieres ser mi amigo?? ponme a yusei de foto si asi lo quieres :) --Astrofranz 15:55 23 ene 2012 (UTC) buena discucion. tengo un problema, que no sé mucho acerca de la wiki. pero le gustaria ayudar en le imagen. ¿Cómo invoco a los dioses egipcios fácilmenLuisalbertaker 20:26 28 ene 2012 (UTC)te? thumbquisieras que añadieras esta foto en el wiki de joey wheeler Gracias gracias pero una pregunta como se consigue licencia osea es muy confuso porque me aparece presentacion diapositiva,etc igual gracias amigo ojala sea un administrador como tu ;D Pregunta de Narutogohan1 Hola soy yo de nuevo te quiero preguntar algo muy dudoso la pregunta es: en el logro del cruzado oscuro dice que tengo que agregar 5 paginas a categorias y no se que significa espero tu respuesta ;D'' '' Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Chicos, gusto en saludarles. No se si están enterados pero además de Wiki Respuestas de Yu-Gi-Oh! también tenemos Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks. Es una wiki hecha por '''Zeratul (como saben, ex burócrata de Yugipedia) destinada a recopilar barajas diseñadas por los propios usuarios. El problema es que las plantillas eran horribles (al menos para mi gusto, tal vez a otros les agrade) y estuve varias semanas cambiando el código. Hasta ahora hay tres decks publicados: Mazo Dragón, Mazo de Héroes y Bestias y Mazo Básico Amo Hyperion. Necesito saber sus opiniones. Por el momento no tienen permisos de administrador o reversor allá porque primero quiero preguntarles si quieren participar, no quiero cargarles la responsabilidad de más wikis sin antes consultarles. Lo más importante es que me digan que les parece el formato. El cuadro amarillo del comienzo planeo mejorarlo visualmente, pero para tener una idea se me ocurrió ese formato. Cambié el diseño para que la gente publicara sus barajas y las categorizara adecuadamente, además de permitir comentarios directamente al final del artículo y no en una página aparte, además de una encuesta por cada deck. Saludos y espero atento sus comentarios pues cuando ustedes aprueben la página final, recién ahí haremos publicidad a la página --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:12 17 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ok, te nombraré administrador también allá. Por el momento no debemos crear nuevos artículos ni fomentar ediciones hasta que estemos realmente seguros de que el formato de artículo es correcto. Echale otro vistazo y ve si realmente le falta algo, en una semana más podríamos comenzar a fomentar el wiki, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:30 19 feb 2012 (UTC) :Rare, métete al chat para dividirnos las revisiones y no chocar. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 19:26 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Cartas de Ritual Acabo de crear unas páginas acerca de los monstruos y las cartas de ritual pero no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien quisiera que me dijeras si me equivoque en algo para estar seguro. Gracias.--gilfers 20:30 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Permisos conseguidos ¡¡Lo conseguimos!! Bueno, nuestro amigo Bola ha hecho casi todos los cambios que solicitamos. Aquí está la conversación completa. Y aquí les dejó la tema del foro: Foro:Cambio a permisos de usuarios. Sí eso es lo otro, ahora tenemos foro así que recuerden revisarlo también. Bueno, los principales cambios son permiso a los administradores para nombrar nuevos reversores (y quitarles los permisos también). Eso sí, todavía no deben nombrar a nadie hasta que nos organicemos en equipos de trabajo y en proyectos. Otro cambio importante es permiso a los reversores para trasladar imágenes y por último retirado los permisos a los usuarios comunes para que no puedan trasladar artículos, un peligro que nos quitaba un poco el sueño. Bueno chicos, lo logramos, sigamos trabajando juntos, de aquí en adelante ya depende de nosotros, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:07 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Revisiones Chicos, sean cuidadosos al revisar. No se trata sólo de "marcar como revisado", hay que chequear que la edición sea correcta y no tenga fallos. * Ejemplo de edición mal revisada Alguien marcó como lo anterior como revisado, con palabras como "coNVina" y todas las palabras sin tilde. Es agradable ver que tenemos la lista mas o menos bajo control, pero no sirve de nada los artículos pasan la revisión con semejantes errores. Lo repito, somos un equipo. Si ven que la lista es de unos 20 artículos, prefiero hagan sólo 10 o 5, pero BIEN REVISADOS a que marquen los 20 y la mitad pase con errores. Revisen sólo un par de artículos bien, los que puedan, y dejen el resto al siguiente que se conecte, no se apresuren sólo por terminar la lista rápidamente, por favor, la idea no es trabajar doble sino simplificar la tarea, por eso solicitamos permisos de revisión para todos, para que tengamos muchas manos para corregir. Saludos a todos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:38 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Revision Hola bueno acabo de poner una estrategia de goblin ladron y espero que la estrategia este correcto si hay algo que agregar me pasa la voz gracias Agente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio) 15:52 10 mar 2012 (UTC)Snovers Demolición del alma Bueno acabo de poner una categoría en esa carta podrias revisarlo por favor Agente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio) 18:30 11 mar 2012 (UTC)SNovers Crees que me importa eso?. Bloquea la cuenta, me da igual, se nota cuando alguien no tiene absolutamente nada de vida social, y al instante que es borrada la entrada, va como troll a seguir spameando, de hecho el spam es peor que borrar, y de hecho en las politicas no dice absolutamente nada de que pueda borrar, de hecho estoy en toda mi ley de hacerlo, asi que adelante, borra la cuenta bloqueala, al fin puedo hacer otra, y tambien reportarte por hacer acciones en contra de un administrador, a ver si tanto tiempo desperdiciado comiendo cosas grasosas enfrente de la computadora hasta engorgar, lo vale. BYE. HOLA! Hola! Soy nuevo acá y entre hace poquito para ver algunas cartas, la pagina me encantó pero veo muchos defectos y cosas incompletas, por lo que me hice una cuenta para poder colaborar con este genial sitio, tengo muchas cartas y muchas ilustracion y ya me meti en el proyecto de añadir imagenes, después tal vez me anime a emprender otros proyectos, sé que vos sos administrador, y me encantaria que me tires algunos tips de esta pagina asi empiezo a moverme y ver en que puedo sumar :) Es mas, en los minutos que ya tengo en esta pagina, le subi una foto y una ilustracion de carta a "Arte espiritual del agua - aoi" Gracias. Adrián. ~~CraneoInvocado17~~ Alanegra Ventisca del Norte Lejano Hey Rare estaba revisando el sobre de Batalla Furiosa y logre notar que faltaba el articulo de Alanegra Ventisca del Norte Lejano y pense en crearlo pero me dijeron que el articulo habia sido borrado previamente por razones que desconozco asi que quisiera saber si es conveniente que lo vuelva a crear. Otra vez,Gracias. --gilfers 21:44 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, perdon por lo de las imaganes pero no entiendo muy bien algunas reglas o simplemente no las conozco. Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar Jaden 9000 Clasificaciones Oye Rare he estado notando que varias de las cartas que edito tu las vuelves a corregir asi que me gustaria saber que estoy haciendo mal para evitar que vuelva a caer en el mismo error. Espero tu respuesta.--gilfers 01:40 25 mar 2012 (UTC) no entendi nada de lo que dijistes hablas feo y sabes que lo que digo es verdad mundo de velocidad 2 mira el que esta mal eres tu mira la serie antes de publicar csas todo el mundo sabe qe no recibes daño si no usas speed spell y ademas no borres ms publicaciones yugih